


[N新V]语言矫正

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: 尼禄一激动就爆粗，V决定治治他。
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	[N新V]语言矫正

尼禄说cnm。  
V有点头疼，虽然他知道尼禄这个话是在骂那种刚刚来骗来偷袭他们的恶魔。而且这话如果真的是骂V的话生理上而言尼禄把自己也骂进去了。但是来自维吉尔的那份自我修养和饱读诗书的良好教育还是让他觉得，斯巴达家的尼禄这样骂人不对。  
“这好吗，这不好。”V说。  
维吉尔在剥橘子，听完V说话看了但丁一眼。  
“哎（第二声），你不要又怪我。”但丁把维吉尔的橘子抢过来剥，塞到嘴巴里：“不要什么事都怪到他叔头上来，你儿子本来应该是你教好吗？”  
“就问这事儿怎么办。”V揉揉头发。  
维吉尔其实心里想的是，你还不是一样张口闭口好儿子坏儿子占别人便宜，但嘴上说：“你跟他提出过这个问题吗？”  
“有的。”V点头，“但是他说有时候他控制不住自己。”  
但丁撕开一片橘子，汁液溅到眼睛里：“法克！”  
“……就像这样的。”V说。  
“温和的劝说不起作用的话，”维吉尔回想着自己的经验：“那你可以给他一点印象深刻的教训。”  
“让他形成一种反射条件，”维吉尔说，“巴甫洛夫的狗，很简单。小时候我试过，你只要一摊手掌，小动物就会自己过来把手放上。”  
说着维吉尔伸出手，但丁一边吃橘子一边把手放上去。  
维吉尔收回手，抓过但丁的衣服擦了擦沾上的橘子汁。  
“哦。”V想到了什么，“虽然跟你们谈话很奇怪，但是我知道怎么做了，再见。”  
说着他起身。踏shadow而去。  
※  
“草！”  
尼禄浑身酸痛，跌跌撞撞跑进房门。他今天跑去杀一只恶魔。那玩意儿是个爆浆种，本来距离控制的很好，一点没溅到尼禄身上。结果临走摔一跤，尼禄连滚带爬掉进那玩意儿的浆汁汇成的湖泊。新买的衣服就此报废。  
他随手脱下外套，闻了一下。“臭死了。”尼禄把衣服嫌弃地丢到窗外，却看见窗边镜子里有个倒影。  
“卧槽！”  
尼禄吓了一跳，转身：“V？你坐床上干什么？一句话都不响！”  
V端坐着，撑住自己的手杖：“来找你。”  
“怎么了？”  
“尼禄，”V想了想说，“你刚才说什么？”  
“怎么了……？”  
“不，前面的。”  
“问你坐床上干什么？”  
“再往前倒倒。”  
“……臭死了？”  
尼禄挠挠头发，把外套捡起来丢进垃圾袋放在门外：“不好意思啊味儿挺大的，意外。”  
……算了。V切入正题：“尼禄，我觉得你有必要注意一下自己的言辞。”  
“啊？”尼禄愣住：“我说什么了吗？”  
“你的那些小口癖，”V说，“不太……得当。”  
“我们谈过这个问题了啊？”尼禄看看V，但V伸出手杖来按在他肩膀上让他跪下。  
“可毫无作用。”V说，“你一点都不想改正，你是个坏孩子尼禄。”  
尼禄跪下，茫然地看着V站起身宣布：“坏孩子需要惩罚。”  
※  
房间里没什么声音，偶尔漏出一两声暧昧的喘息和水声。  
尼禄跪在V的两腿间，V的性器正垫在他舌头上往里捅。尼禄的牙齿偶尔会擦到敏感的表皮，V抓住自己的手杖，脸上的表情绝不让尼禄看出来。  
诗人把外套整齐地叠在一边，裸着身体。显然有备而来。尼禄抓住他的腿，被他用手杖敲了一下。  
“拿开。”V说，“告诉过你只许动嘴。”  
既然你那么喜欢耍嘴上功夫的话。V想。他稍稍弯下身，性器又往尼禄口腔里送。卡着尼禄的喉咙。V伸手捏住尼禄的下巴将他固定住，挺动腰轻轻在尼禄嘴巴里抽插。他隔着尼禄的脸稍微碰到自己那根东西，觉得诡异而好奇。  
尼禄被迫张大嘴巴，口水流下来。他又想伸手去碰V，但再一次被拒绝。V把他脸颊捏住，大概意思是，现在他纯粹只是一个让V使用的工具罢了。  
V往里送，另一只空着的手放下手杖捏住尼禄的鼻子。尼禄倒抽了一口气，脸色逐渐憋红。越是这样V越按着他帮自己口交。直到尼禄抓住V的腿，喉咙里挤出含糊的声音。  
V放开他，尼禄把嘴里的东西吐出来喘气。他脸色涨红，V视线下移，看到他裤裆鼓起。  
V取来手杖，在尼禄的裤裆上点了一下。无言提示他这尴尬的处境。  
尼禄咳嗽了一声：“妈的……再来。”，又把V挺立的性器含进嘴里。  
他仍旧不被允许碰V。只能学着用舌头舔舐柱身。然后用喉咙吞吐一整根。V向后退了一步，腿抵着床沿。尼禄突然自作主张地吐出性器，让它戳在自己脸上，去舔舐下边的卵蛋和会阴。V没料到这个，他低头只看见自己的东西放在尼禄脸上。白发的年轻男孩露出尖利的牙齿，示威一样对着自己私处。然后伸出舌头，仔细地加以照顾。像是V浸泡过蜜，被他一一吮吸殆尽。  
V向后跌坐在床上。尼禄仍旧没有因此停下。他卡进V的双腿之间，跟小狗似的把鼻子拱在V的私处。那舌头向后滑去。有意无意戳着臀缝。  
“我没让你——”V话说到一半，感觉尼禄握住他的腿根，将他折起。舌头侵入他的下身，在穴口浅浅地舔舐。  
“尼禄！”V低声喝道，显然没有什么阻碍效果。尼禄一点一点用舌尖舔开V。V用手杖胡乱敲向前，可能打到了尼禄的脑袋，但毫无用处。最后他气急败坏地丢掉手杖，无助地抓住床单。  
那舌头伸进来，湿热的温暖的，V一低头便看到一颗毛茸茸的白色脑袋在自己腿间埋着。他有时候真讨厌这样，尼禄偶尔抬起头来便能让他看到那双独特的蓝眼睛。这让他有些——难以自持。  
酥麻的快感随之传来。光是想到尼禄正为自己服务，V便更硬上几分。他用脚掌抵住尼禄的肩膀踢了踢他。示意他进来。  
尼禄起身，把V的腿分得更开，随后V听到裤链拉下的飞快的声音。尼禄充实了他，强硬缓慢地入侵。V喘着气，直到看见自己小腹上微微凸起一块。  
“操……”V没意识到自己也发出声音。  
尼禄换了个姿势，捞起V让他跪坐在自己怀里。这样子尼禄进入得更深。V抓住尼禄的脊背。几乎是缠绕在他身上。  
“你今天挺兴奋？”尼禄问，“比以前热还咬着我……嗷。”  
V抓挠了一下尼禄的背部：“你该闭嘴。”他不满地抱怨道。  
“但是舒服。”尼禄诚实地回答。  
V于是伸手揉乱了尼禄的头发。随后他再一次拥抱尼禄，任由对方将他代入快感的漩涡之中。手杖被丢在一边，先前想好的流程也全都抛之脑后。尼禄低语着法克在V体内释放的时候，V昏昏沉沉地想起来，自己好像是要罚他来着？

※  
“喝水？”  
尼禄把玻璃杯拿过来，V伸手虚虚握住，水面在他手里摇晃。尼禄见状只好过来帮V扶了一把：“不至于吧？”  
V无力地白了尼禄一眼。坐起身，找来自己的外套披上。尼禄站在他床前，欲言又止的样子。  
“你说。”V开口。  
尼禄说：“你刚才说什么惩罚来着？什么时候开始？我要做些什么，呃，比如跑十公里或者做俯卧撑？”  
V愣住，撑着手杖起身：“你觉得我们刚才在做什么？”  
“……爱？”尼禄挠挠头发：“说实话挺爽的，以后能多试试那样子的吗？”  
V握住手杖在尼禄脚上戳了一下。  
“V……”“别说话，尼禄，真的。”V举起手指强调，“我现在需要怀念一下。”  
“怀念什么？”尼禄问。  
V走出门去：“我的一整个失败的计划！”  
END


End file.
